The Sweet Afterwards
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: Takes place post Punisher season one. Even with him gone it doesn't stop Karen from hoping he comes back and sees the flowers.


**Yep, just binged the entire Punisher show lol. Couldn't help myself, I loved him in the Daredevil series. He was just such a complex character, in a good and interesting way. And I was a huge fan of his relationship with Karen and how it followed onto The Punisher show. Anyway this takes place after the end of the season.**

 **The Sweet Afterwards**

* * *

She had been serious when she told the detective she didn't know where Frank was. She'd been left with a heavy heart when he climbed up and out the hatch of the elevator. That day she barely slept; her mind had been plagued with worry. He'd been badly bruised protecting her— _again,_ she thought bitterly.

The truth was he was always protecting her, or looking after her. Not just him but everyone always somehow protected her. Karen hated the helpless feeling she'd get.

It was only after the following days that she eventually found out more about the story.

He'd not only saved Micro (Lieberman) and his family, but Madani and some teenagers as well. The scumbag, Billy Russo, who'd tried framing him was beaten to a bloody pulp. Who would've guessed it'd be someone who he considered family once upon a time.

As far as everyone knew Frank Castle had escaped and was still a wanted man.

A week after the story broke out Karen found herself entering her lonely apartment. It was a long day in the office for her, so much that she'd brought part of her work home with her. From the corner of her eyes she noticed the flowers _he'd_ given her. It'd been left there in the vain hope that she could see him.

Thinking back on it now she had no idea why she even bothered. He wasn't going to come back. Which was probably a good thing considering one didn't simply call The Punisher because you 'missed' him. It was pointless and admittedly a bit depressing. Then again no one accused her of having that many friends lately.

With a sigh she grabbed the pot and placed it back onto the coffee table. Today would be the day she ended that desperate plea. She yawned almost on instinct when she noticed the time. It was past eleven already!

So when her doorbell rang she was a little more than surprised. It was probably Foggy checking up on her again. Or perhaps her landlord? God that man had the worst timing to pick up the rent.

And with all her work and Frank unintentionally standing her up she was in a foul mood. So without thinking she swung the door open ready to give her landlord a piece of her mind.

The surprise from earlier turned into flat-out disbelief.

Standing right outside her door was none other than the man himself, Frank Castle. Karen stared at him in utter shock. Was she dreaming?

"This a bad time?"

His voice had woken her from her stupor and she was now on full alert. Using quick movements she dragged him inside her apartment and immediately shut the lights out. She scurried to shut the blinds off just to be on the safe side.

All the while he hadn't moved from where she'd perched him. Although he had followed her movements with his eyes.

She caught this and frowned at the amusement in them. Her arms crossed defensively. "What? You're the one who just decided to casually walk to my front door. A girl can never be too cautious right? You're on the run in case you've forgotten."

He remained silent but a smirk began playing on his lips. "I saw the flowers."

Suddenly she felt self conscious. "Well, plants need sunlight after all." That probably didn't sound as good considering it was night.

Lightly he laughed. "You're full of shit." Seconds later and his face hardened into the rough exterior she's used to seeing. "Did something happened? I was only able to see you now."

Karen bit her lip and looked away in embarrassment.

He took this as one of worry though and gripped her shoulders. "Tell me who?" His hold tightened slightly. "Tell me, and by the morning I swear they'll—"

"No, no, God no! I'm not in any trouble," She cut in. His piercing gaze had her internally berating herself for not ending the flower habit sooner. Karen hung her head and muttered, "I wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me?" He repeated bemusedly.

She wished the floor would swallow her. "I knew you were alive it's just, I didn't hear from you, and... You know what I'm sorry, it was stupid of me." She was starting to regret all of this. "It was stupid to put you at risk like that. I'm so sorry. I don't… I don't even know—"

"Karen," He spoke, stopping her in mid-speech. "It's okay."

"But it's not!" She retorted before lowering her voice. "I can't just call you on a whim like this Frank."

"Pete."

She blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Frank Castle is officially still at large," He began, and the ghost of a smile graced his face. "But Pete Castiglione is a free man."

Just like that it all began clicking. His amusement at her scrambling to hide him; the ease he had while standing outside her door. All the pieces began taking shape.

Tears began welling in her eyes. "Frank are you…?"

"I'll probably have to go back to the hipster look though." Frank added with a groan. "Shit I really hated that look."

Wasting no time she flung her arms around his neck. He was caught off guard like before but he recovered much faster. Much to her delight both of his arms freely wrapped around her waist this time around. Her body trembled as she released the tears of sheer joy. Never before had she felt this much relief and happiness for someone.

Whenever she was near him like this there was always that looming threat lingering in the air. Now there was nothing. So she reveled in that revelation, relished in this newfound freedom of his. And all this she did through having her arms around him, pulling him until their bodies were pressed together, until there was absolutely no space between them. They remained like that for what felt like forever in Karen's opinion.

He didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he pulled her just as tightly, burying his head in her shoulder.

She pulled away slightly to examine his face. He looked as if he'd aged ten years since she'd last seen him. There were definitely some new scars along his face too. Yet, beneath all that, there was something different about him; his eyes lacked that caution and paranoia they held during their initial reunion. A day that now felt like years ago. There was this sense of peace radiating from his eyes. It was a wondrous sight.

Just as when they were in the elevator, saying their farewells, she gently bumped their foreheads together. Only there wasn't anyone after him; there weren't any cops or detective waiting to gun him down; they didn't have mere seconds with each other. Unlike the last time she remained linked for much longer.

"It's really good to see you." She murmured softly.

He pushed his forehead forward, nudging her. "Good to see you too."

It dawned on Karen that the lights were still off. As if reading her mind his earlier humor began surfacing once more on his face. With a groan she sheepishly flicked them back on. Albeit this laid back, almost teasing side of him was refreshing in all honesty. "Want a drink?"

"Sure."

Nostalgia coursed through her as she handed him a beer. She ushered him towards the couch before plopping down next to him, the carton of beer placed on the coffee table in front.

"Does this mean I have to call you Pete from now on?" It just felt weird. He was only Frank Castle to her. "Because no offense but you don't look like a Pete to me."

He shrugged. "Only when we're in public. If it's just the two of us together then you can call me Frank."

The thought of the two of them being together, with no threats or danger looming, certainly warmed her heart.

A comfortable silence ensued as they sipped their beer.

"You know I really was worried about you Frank."

He shifted his head in her direction but remained quiet.

"I followed your case as much as I could," She confessed after another drink. "Not a day went by where I didn't worry about you… or think about you."

Frank smirked and popped open another beer. "Guess someone has to, huh Karen?"

Karen frowned at his nonchalance. "I'm serious. You're too damn reckless." She sighed in defeat. "But no matter what I say you won't listen."

"I listen." He grumbled.

"Hardly," Karen scoffed. For emphasis she placed her hand beside his left eye where the bruises could still be seen. "It doesn't matter, no one ever does." Her third beer was definitely making her feel melancholic. Noticing that her hand was still lingering on his face she quickly lowered it.

But Frank caught it in mid-air, making her breath hitch. "I came back didn't I? I do listen to some extent Karen. To you at least." He chugged down what was left of his beer but made no move to release her hand.

Just by touching his hand one could tell how he'd gone to hell and back. Yet all Karen could focus on was how warm it was; it made her heart skip a beat. She blamed this giddy feeling on the alcohol like anyone would.

"It's late." Frank muttered, now fully slouched on the couch, his hand still resting atop hers. "I should go."

Quickly Karen tightened her hold on his fingers. "You don't have to. Stay with me." That was definitely the alcohol and not her feelings asking. At least she told herself so.

"Want me to?"

"Yeah, you like you haven't slept in ages." She joked lightly to lessen the atmosphere. "Just stay here, crash on the couch. Then, afterwards, maybe we could…"

"Maybe we could what?" He asked when she'd trailed off.

Karen turned away and busied herself with picking up their bottles. "Maybe in the morning we could… go for breakfast or something." Briefly she wondered if he could hear her thundering heart.

"…I'd like that. I would."

"It's a date then."

Chancing a shy glance at him she noticed he was smiling. Another warm feeling coursed through her at the fact that he was smiling at her, for her.

With a newfound bravery she walked right in front of him. He stared at her curiously. Before she could chicken out she grabbed the ends of his jacket, pushed forward, and placed her lips to his cheek. She could feel him tense at first. Moments later and he relaxed, even leaning towards her. Unfortunately she missed how he'd closed his eyes in contentment.

Smiling sweetly at him she said, "Goodnight Frank."

To him, Frank truly believed Karen was the only thing beautiful left in this world. "Goodnight Karen." To hell with everything else, if he could protect her smile, the world could light up in ashes for all he cared. He kicked his boots off and made himself comfortable on her couch.

Meanwhile Karen grabbed a blanket from her closet and upon returning she noticed he was fast asleep. Gently, so to not wake him, she draped it over his body, chuckling when she realized his feet were hanging off the couch. She smiled fondly at how peaceful he looked. That certainly wasn't a norm when it came to the infamous Punisher.

She dropped a tender kiss to his forehead.

That had not been the alcohol.

Karen crashed onto her bed, her exhaustion from the day catching up with her. She made a mental note to buy a bigger couch one of these days. It was her own way of saying that Frank wasn't getting out of her sight so easily.

It had been a tragic, difficult life for him. A life that she thought about constantly since the moment they met. Those thoughts had only intensified as they grew close. Of course she had worried about him, would always worry about him. Simply because she cared, because he mattered to her.

And somewhere, deep down in her heart, she believed he'd make it in the end. Because someone had to.

Thoughts of their breakfast date fluttered into her mind as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **I really appreciate you guys getting this far, many thanks for reading! Hopefully we get to see more of this relationship blossom in the future. It really is pretty darn unique.**


End file.
